1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for refurbishing bedding mattresses and for extending the effective life of used bedding mattresses. More particularly, it relates to mattress covers which are structured and dimensioned to receive and tightly enclose conventional tight top bedding mattresses and to methods for employing such mattress covers to convert tight top mattresses into pillow top mattresses and to extend the usable life of the mattresses by renewing the comfort and feel and enhancing the appearance of the mattresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bedding mattresses having what is generally known as tight top construction have long been in widespread use in virtually every area of the world. Typically, such mattresses include a core assembly which may be constructed of a plurality of coil springs with predetermined resilience. The springs are often covered with an upholstery layer which may include one or more layers of foam. The upholstery layer normally is covered with a sewn quilt layer which may include foam, fiber, ticking and other material.
In more recent times, a form of mattress has become popular known as a "pillow top" mattress. The pillow top mattress generally is constructed using a standard mattress core, but has a raised V-shaped fabric border sewn around its edges to which a separate quilted pillowlike layer, typically including fiber and/or foam and ticking is attached. The pillow top construction adds a degree of enhanced comfort for the user and, thus, it has become accepted as a somewhat higher quality mattress over conventional tight top mattress products. An example of an adjustable firmness mattress pillow top is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,600 issued to Callaway and assigned to the common assignee herein.
It has been common practice to replace mattresses after they have become soiled and/or worn in appearance as a result of usage of the mattress over an extended period of time. However, mattress replacement is normally rather expensive, particularly in the case of high volume consumers of bedding equipment such as institutional users such as hotels and similar hospitality enterprises where multiple sleeping accommodations are offered to the public.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for refurbishing a used mattress so that its useful life can be significantly extended. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a means which could be used conveniently to renew a mattress. Still further, it would be desirable to provide such a means which has the additional advantage of converting a conventional tight top mattress into a pillow top mattress.